thekingoffightersallstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
5☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#0294FC" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Alice Garnet Nakata (KOFXIV) |Increases Blue element Fighter's ATK by 40%, Increases Power Charge Rate by 20% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Angel (KOF01) |Attack power +25% for blue allies, damage received from red ennemies -25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Athena Asamiya (KOF96) |If Combo 30 or more, Attack power +20% and Critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Festival Idol Athena (KOFAS) |ATK +20% for of all allies, acquisition of power gauge +13%, HP +13% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Sakura Festival Billy (KOFAS) |Special skill damage +40%, Power gauge acquisition +10% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Christmas Chang (KOFAS) |HP +35% for Defense type, Attack power +15% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ranger Clark Steel (KOFAS) |If Ralf is in the team, Attack power +30%, HP +15% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) |When HP < 50%, Attack power +40% and damage received -30% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Heirden (KOF94) |HP +35% for balanced type, power gauge acquisition +15% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Iori Yagami (KOF95) |Attack power +25% for blue allies and damage received -20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Jin Kazama (Tekken 7) |Increases Blue element Fighter's ATK by 45% and DEF by 10% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Valentine Kasumi Todoh (KOFAS) |Special skill damage +50% for technology type, power gauge acquisition +20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kim Kaphwan (KOF94) |Attack power +25% for blue allies, HP+25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Akogareno Swimwear Kula Diamond (KOFAS) |Attack power +40% for blue allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kyo Kusanagi (KOF95) |Attack power for blue allies +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Li Xiangfei (KOF99) |Attack power +25% for attack type, HP +10%. Get 3% of maximum power gauge for each ennemy defeating (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Leona (KOF96) |HP +45% for blue allies, power gauge acquisition +20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Halloween Mary (KOFAS) |Attack power +30% for blue allies, critical rate +9% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Mature (KOFXII) |Active Skill damage +50%, critical rate -4% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Mukai (KOF03) |HP +20% for blue allies, active skills damage +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Orochi Leona (KOF97) |Attack power +30% for Technology Type and Critical rate +10% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Orochi Yashiro (KOF97) |HP +25% for blue allies, active skill damage +25% and futher +20% if HP > 70% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Rugal Bernstein (KOF94) |Attack power +20% for blue allies, penetration +20% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Saisyu Kusanagi (KOF95) |Attack power +25% for Blue fighters, Burn damage -25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |False Trial Saisyu (KOFAS) |Star Fighter Attack Power +35%, HP +20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Halloween Shermie (KOFAS) |HP +25% for blue allies and critical rate +14% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Silent Night Sylvie (KOFAS) |Nest Increases ATK by 30%, Critical Rate by 5% and Critical damage by 30% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Shingo Yabuki (KOF97) |Damage by normal attack +40% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |New Year Vice (KOFAS) |Year Attack power +30%, critical rate +7%, power gauge acquisition +10% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Whip (KOF99) |Attack power +50% for defense type, defense -10% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Yashiro Nanakase (KOF97) |Attack power +20% for blue allies, penetration +20% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |"The White Rabbit" Yuri (KOFAS) |Attack power +60% for defense type, defense -10% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Original Zero (KOF01) |Attack power +30% for blue allies, HP +10% (5☆) | |-| 4☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#0294FC" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Chang Kohean (KOF94) |Critical rate +21% for attack type (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chin Gentsai (KOF96) |Attack power +20% for blue allies, critical damage +50% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Choi Bounge (KOF94) |HP +50% for blue allies, attack power -10% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Christmas Choi (KOFAS) |Penetration +20% for all allies, Critical rate +9% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Clark Steel (KOF94) |Defense +25% for blue allies, active skill damage +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Heirden (KOF98) |HP +20% for all allies, Critical rate +9% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kensou Sie (KOF96) |Attack power +25% for blue allies, normal attack damage +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kim Kaphwan (KOF96) |Damage to defense type +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ryo Sakazaki (KOF98) |Attack and Defense +25% for Technology Type (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Yuri Sakazaki (KOF98) |When you defeat enemies you get 5% of power gauge (6☆) | |-| 3☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#0294FC" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Andy Bogard (KOF94) |Burn damage -40% for all allies | |- !style="width:50px"| |Benimaru Nikaido (KOF94) |Critical rate +21% when attacking red enemies | |- !style="width:50px"| |Brian Battler (KOF94) |Obtains 3% additional Power when attacking Red elements | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chang Kohean (KOF97) |Waiting time -2.4s for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Choi Bounge (KOF97) |Attack power and defense +20% for technology type (5☆) |